Demon wolf2: the trials of the rokuadaime
by redpsycho
Summary: tune in as naruto and the gang pick up the pieces after the final fight with the uchiha clan and watch as naruto is faced with for pain, heartache, and suffering through the path he takes as the rokudaime hokage
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sat at his desk getting ready to leave when a chuuin burst into the room "Lord hokage the Kyuubi no Yoko is at the gate what do we do?"

"Hold it off I will be there asap" and he disappeared in flames

As he stepped out of the flames onto his living room carpet he called out "sakura where are you?"

A Pick haired beautiful kunochi stepped around the corner into the living room "Right here dear." She said cheerily but her mood became grim when she saw the look on his face "What is it naruto?"

"It's time, Kyuubi is at the gates and I have the seals ready" naruto replied

"Are you sure this will work?" sakura asked somewhat skeptical

"99.9% positive honey" he replied

-_Flashback-_

_When they arrived home naruto remembered to move the bed and place his blood on the seal and cracked revealing a door. Naruto opened the door a walked down the steps into a vast room underneath the bed room. He walked over to see a scroll lying on a table he opened it and read. "Naruto I'm glad you found this it contains the secrets of fuuinjutsu and the required seal patterns for every jutsu but be careful they can take you life like the one I used to seal the demon away did to me."_

_He stopped reading there as he got an idea he then sat down and read the scroll of fuuinjutsu and any other scrolls he could find and he began to alter the seals and the jutsu his dad used just in case another demon ever came around. 4 months later he had completed the modifications on both, the seal on the demon and the seal which would be placed on the container and neither would claim the other's life._

_-Flashback kai-_

They set out for the gates and landed beside their old sensei Kakashi Hatake who glanced at the boy beside him and had a flashback to the day when minato had gave his life to save the village and minato had been wearing a look of total determination and naruto's face mimicked that look perfectly to the point kakashi had to do a double take to see that it was naruto not minato. He reached to stop the boy from doing anything but the boy leaped and summoned out Yami the demon lord to stand on before the Kyuubi.

"**Ah little brother so nice to see you again, how was hell, nice and warm well say goodbye Kyuubi" yami chuckled **

"Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin (Demonic Soul Sealing Technique) and Shisou Fuuin (Four Image Seal)." Naruto cried out and placed his palm on the kyuubi's head and as the demon entered the seal he placed his palm on sakura's stomach. she bit her lip so she didn't cry out in pain and just as quick as it had begun it was over. Naruto fell over exhausted, but very much alive.


	2. 2: Konoha's Hell Blossom

Chapter 2: Konoha's Hell Blossom

Naruto struggled to his feet vaguely aware of his surroundings he then checked his body for any parts that were shutting down or losing function just in case his seal had failed. When he was satisfied that he was completely alive he looked at sakura to see how she was doing and realized she was staring at him.

"What?" he asked

"There is a voice inside my head..." she admitted

"Oh that's just the kyuubi, don't worry you will get used to it I'm sure he doesn't mind it either" naruto joked

"She naruto it's a she" sakura replied

"What?" he screamed

'_Yami I thought kyuubi was your younger brother' naruto thought to the wolf_

'_**so did I…" yami replied nervously**_

"Yea it's definitely a she" sakura confirmed

"Hey sakura I need you to focus on the chakra connected to the demon and draw it out of the seal into you and perform the summoning jutsu." Naruto stated

Sakura then focused the chakra into the signs and said "Kuchiyose No Jutsu (summoning jutsu)" and with a 'poof' the Kyuubi no Yoko stood in front of a fearful sakura and an indifferent naruto.

"**WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME PUNY HUMAN" KYUUBI BELLOWED AT SAKURA**

'Kuchiyose No Jutsu (summoning jutsu)' naruto thought as he activated his sharingan so he didn't have to do hand signs or speak the jutsu.

'Poof'

"**BACK OFF KYUUBI OR I WILL RELEAVE YOU OF 8 OF YOUR TAILS"** **Yami snarled at the kyuubi making her tremble and back down**

"That's better "naruto said scratching his chin. "Yami and kyuubi if you will please take your human forms" naruto said.

After the two demons had done so yami and naruto's jaws hit the floor at the woman in front of them. She wore a long fiery red kimono with the kanji for 'nine' embroidered on the back. She stood at about 5'6 and she had a slender figure with ample curves. Her flowing Blood red hair reaching down to her waist.

"**Sis?" Yami said "Now I get it. I never saw you in your human form that s why I didn't know and father must have said you were a boy to protect you from constant suitors."**

"Father?" naruto questioned

"**The sage of the six paths is classified as our father for he took me in and raised me and then when the time came for him to destroy me he couldn't do it so he used a forbidden jutsu and created another me from my DNA and then he split the other into nine lesser demons." Yami explained.**

"Oh… Ok…" naruto replied

"Naruto why don't we go home and let these two catch up" sakura suggested sleepily.

"Sure thing dear, you to get to know each other and we will see you at dinner and we start training tomorrow." Naruto said as he grabbed sakura's hand and disappeared in flames.

When they reached their home naruto and sakura immediately collapsed on the bed and drifted into sleep.

As dinner time rolled around the couple had gotten up washed off and headed down stairs to make dinner for them and their 'prisoners' but were met with a gruesome sight.

3 kiri ninja now lay decapitated at the front door of the house with yami laying not far from them and kyuubi standing over them.

"What happened here" asked naruto as he recovered from shock

"**These pathetic excuses for ninja attacked yami while we were talking from behind and planted an exploding tag on his right shoulder and detonated it just as we arrived here and then they tried to ambush me but I successfully killed them as you can see." Kyuubi explained**

"Bastards" naruto swore. "Kiri **will pay dearly for THIS" Naruto continued angrily. ** Then he teleported everyone to his office. He then sounded the summoning bell which rang throughout the village.


	3. 3: Out Of Control

Ok for my reviewers the Kyuubi was never in naruto in my story he was the holder of Yami the ten tailed Juubi. As for how neither of them died in the sealing process naruto altered the seal using his abilities obtained in becoming the demon lord and altered the seal so that it did not require a sacrifice and also so that it with held all of the demons chakra and fused it directly into sakura's bloodstream so that she gained the chakra and expanded her chakra coils but it wasn't toxic to her body like the regular seal would have allowed.

Now that that is cleared up lets continue

Chapter 3: out of control

The villagers and ninja all assembled and looked to the hokage tower for the reason why and where shocked to see the kyuubi in her human form and yami in his.

"What is the meaning of this hokage-sama?" a villager shouted

"Yami was attacked a moment ago by 3 kiri nin I will take this as an act of ill intent on konoha and will send a team to ask why. Who volunteers?" Naruto replied

"We do" Kakashi said followed by kurenai ad her team of shino, hinata, and kiba and akamaru.

"Very well, I will send four ANBU with you and you will leave at dawn, dismissed" naruto said and then turned to the crowd "everyone else make sure all weapons and defenses are up and running because as soon as the squad returns in three days we will make a decision based on the answer whether or not to attack dismissed" naruto said.

He then turned to sakura, yami, and kyuubi. "Time to suit up because we are the 4 ANBU accompanying them.

When the squad led by Kakashi and kurenai arrived at the gates they saw 4 anbu waiting there. One had a black mask with silver lines making a wolf face; the second one had a red mask with black lines making the face of a fox. The third one had a pink mask with black and red lines forming a fox face, the last one had a black mask with gold and silver lines making the face of a snarling wolf.

"Ready?" asked the black and gold wolf

"Yes" Kakashi said a little scared at the intimidation of the 4 standing before him.

"Good lets go" said the Gold and black wolf and he took off with the others close behind

Half way to kiri the one with gold held up his hand as a sign to stop then he did a jutsu that formed a forcefield around them that allowed no sound to escape from the dome so they could talk in peace.

"Now that we are settled you can know who we are." Said the black and gold one removing his mask the others did as well.

"Hokage-sama, sakura-san what are you doing here and who are the others" kurenai asked

"We decided to accompany you to make sure it went safely and because I can travel from village to village faster than anyone in this group. The two with us are Yami and Kyuubi the two demons that were sealed in this village. Yami resides in me and kyuubi resides in sakura." Naruto explained

"Why do they look normal" asked kiba

"Because I am coming up with a seal that allows them to still communicate telepathically with us and have their own bodies. Should they turn on the village or any of us for that matter then they will return directly back into the seals on me and sakura." Naruto replied

"You truly have surpassed your father Naruto" said Kakashi

Naruto simply smiled and went to his tent for some rest.

The next morning they arrived at kiri in under an hour they went in unnoticed and went straight for the mizukage's mansion when they arrived the old kage smiled and said "ah come in ninja of konoha how may I assist you?"

Naruto stepped forward still clothed in his anbu attire so he was not recognized. "We have come to ask why 3 of your ninja invaded our village and attacked two of our citizens." He asked his voice steely calm

"I had no such notice of any ill intended visitors to konoha I will see that they are dealt with immediately" the kage said

"No need they are already dead" said kyuubi tossing a scroll with the dead bodies sealed in them

"This is treason by konoha for killing a Nin of another village without trial this is war" the kage roared

"**Then let it be war but it will end with you and your village dead, old fool, for I control hell and I will set the demons of your village free and unleash them on the people who created them." **Naruto said his voice dripping like acid

The group turned and left and the kage ordered his black ops to follow them and attack the village of konoha as soon as the fiends were inside.

"Everyone grab onto me" naruto shouted and as soon as they exited the village they disappeared in a swirl of black fire.

They reappeared in the hokage tower and yami, kyuubi, sakura, and naruto removed their disguises naruto then turned to Kakashi "prepare the village for battle."

Sakura, kyuubi, yami, and naruto stood at the front gate of konoha as they awaited the ambush of kiri nins who were tailing them. As 20 kiri black ops appeared out of the forest naruto disappeared and appeared behind the troop "you know its not nice to follow people uninvited" naruto said sending chills down the spine of the ninja. Naruto pulled out his anbu mask and placed it on and said "remember me now?"

"You? Youre the hokage of this village? We will make sure this village burns for your treachery." The leader said

Naruto put away his mask and smirked as black fire surrounded the leader and began to burn him as the others watched their leader burn they looked back to the hokage and saw his variation of the sharingan in his eyes and they were spinning. 5 more nin burst into black flames just by making eye contact with naruto. Then he said "time for my secret jutsu ha ha, demonic release: night of black flame" the remaining 14 ninja circled around one another as they lost all sight but everyone on the outside could see them perfectly and they watched as wolves made of amatseru flame devoured the bodies of the scared ninja leaving only one alive. "**now run tell your master to bring his army for im bringing hell" naruto said demonically.**

Naruto then turned to leave but was jumped by a couple of rogue ninjas that had followed the black ops and one pulled out a sword and stabbed it through naruto's right shoulder making sakura watch as her love was impailed repeatedly. Her body began to shake and kyuubi who was standing beside yami began to dissolve from sight as her chakra pulled into the seal as kyuubi disappeared red chakra began to swirl around sakura and her body began to change. Her hair grew wilder and became streaked with blood red color. Her eyes became speckled with red and her nails became claws she also grew fangs. Three chakra tails surrounded her and she snarled at the rogue ninja and launched herself at them. One tried to block her claw but his sword was sliced in half by the claw and his chest was gashed open as her hit connected. He bled to death in about 3 seconds. She then spun to the second one and roared as burning cherry blossom pedals began to circle around her then they launched at then nin who didn't have time to react as the pedals shredded him and caught the shreds on fire leaving only charred bones and ash.


	4. 4: Fox vs Wolf

Let's begin

Chapter 4: Fox vs. Wolf

As the ash floated to the ground sakura became more and more out of control and began to grow another tail and yami dissolved as his chakra began to heal naruto. Naruto then shot up from the ground and took in his surroundings and his eyes landed on sakura who had four chakra tails waving behind her and her skin began to peel off.

'_no I need to calm her down now or she will destroy everything' naruto thought_

'_**I agree I will help but I would not advise going over five tails cause that will bring out kyuubi's anger as well and cause her to lose complete control' yami replied**_

Naruto then began to focus and he unleashed five tails of energy and the burst of chakra that shot from his body knocked sakura to the ground and sent trees flying in every direction from the gate.

Kyuubi/sakura stood up and snarled at naruto and launched at him.

Naruto opened his eyes and caught sakura's hand which was attempting to slice his head off and he simply tossed her away. She flipped and landed and as she stood to attack again the shroud around her began to become solid

'_**Kid we need to stop her now or kyuubi will take control and her bloodlust will unleash itself causing all nine tails to release.' Yami warned**_

'_ok ok I will use one of the demo jutsus I just hope this works' naruto replied_

He began to do hand signs as he activated his sharigan but as he was going through the seals an image flashed through his mind that caused him to freeze.

-flashback-

'_Come on shodaime you can do better than this' a dark voice chuckled in his mind as the his view came to rest on the shodaime hokage laying on the edge of the valley of the end _

'_madra you traitor why would you do this' shodaime replied_

'_power is why I have acquired the power of eight bijuus and I now have the power to eliminate you and this pathetic village' madra sneered_

'_not if I can stop you' shodaime said as he started doing seals and even though they were fast naruto could see every seal._

'_Motukon: Demon restraint' shodaime yelled as he slammed his palm on the ground for a moment nothing happened then wooden pillars shot up from the ground and wrapped around madra once he was secure another pillar shot up with what appeared to be a hand on the tip of the pillar made of wood. The hand to the position of someone pointing as the tip of the index finger touched madra's forehead There was a bright flash and madra screamed in pain as the power of the bijuus was suppressed inside of him._

_-flashback kai-_

Naruto was brought back to reality as sakura's fist connected with his chin sending him flipping backwards. He was on his feet immediately and launched at sakura and used his sharigan to perform the jutsu he had just witnessed without seals or speaking. As sakura approached at a rapid pace to strike again he slammed his palm on the ground and sakura was wrapped in would and immobilized. The pillar with the hand rose up and touched her forehead followed by a bright flash as blue tendrils of chakra wrapped around her and she began to scream as the chakra shroud of kyuubi diminished and returned into the seal and the wood disappeared as sakura collapsed and lost consciousness.

'I'm so sorry sakura-chan' naruto thought as he picked her up and teleported to their house

Once there he laid sakura on the bed and went to the training field where he created a clone he then pulled out a brush and drew a seal on its forehead then he went through hand seals and placed his palm on the clone forehead and said "spiritual release: soul transportation." The clone then screamed in agony as black chakra flooded into him half way through the process naruto took a soldier pill and kept pumping chakra into the clone once he reached the point where he had pumped 9 tails worth of chakra into the clone he did more seals and said "spiritual release: awakening" the clone collapsed and began to shake violently then it ceased to move and there was a 'poof' and the clone was replaced by Yami in his human form. **"What? What happened to me?" he asked**

"It worked!"

Sorry its such a short chapter but I don't have much time to write right now so im sorry but here you go please review and give some ideas on where u would like to see this story go.


	5. 5:the training begins

Chapter 5: training begins

"Huh what worked?" yami asked his voice taking on a human edge

"My seal that transfers your soul to the body of a clone and then replaces the body with your human form so welcome to the world yami." Naruto said

"R-really you managed to complete it?" Yami asked excitedly

"Yes I did and you have all your power still and you can communicate with me, sakura, and kyuubi telepathically." Naruto replied

Yami looked at his new body in awe then at his former host who had given him this chance at life.

"Wait, where are kyuubi and sakura?" Yami asked

"Still unconscious from the fight earlier and resting on the bed, when they awaken we are going to have to teach them how to control the power or we will lose them both." Naruto said glancing towards the bedroom door.

"Ill train kyuubi and you train sakura, deal?" yami suggested

"Deal" naruto replied

"Oh I have some news for you. You have gained the ability to replace one of your earlier bloodlines with a new one if you like." Yami stated

"Actually I would like that but this one must remain a secret for as long as possible. I choose to replace the byakugan with the rinnegan." Naruto stated gravely

"As you wish but I must warn you that you will not receive the rinnegan that has been diluted through generations you will receive the original version that the sage of the six paths possessed and it will be hard to control for a while but I know who can train you" yami replied warningly

"I understand please proceed." Naruto said

"As you wish" yami replied as he slammed his palms onto naruto's eyes and immediately naruto screamed in agony and began to convulse when yami removed his hands the boy collapsed and twitch on the floor helplessly.

Sakura had started to wake up and she began to stretch but she froze when she heard naruto scream and she ran out of the house on to the field to see yami standing above the boy who was twitching and holding his head

"What did you do to him" sakura yelled unintentionally letting kyuubi take her human form outside of the seal.

"Calm down sakura he will be fine he is just going through another upgrade" kyuubi said but gave yami a terrified glance

'_Don't worry he is just gaining the rinnegan but do not let sakura or anyone else know just yet' yami sent kyuubi through the mind connection._

'_Are you serious can he be trusted to handle that power he could destroy us and our kind plus the human world.' Kyuubi raved over the link._

'_Yes he has surpassed all other people who were considered to be enough so I believe in him' yami said and shut off the link._

"S-sakura… c-calm… down… p-please" naruto's voice came with a pain filled tone.

"Naruto…" sakura said as she dropped by his side

"Now naruto I need you to concentrate as much chakra as you can for the next three days while I send for your new sensei and at the end of the third day meet me here and be prepared for a lot of pain" Yami said and vanished.

"Come on naruto let's get you some rest" sakura said

The two walked in the house leaving a very confused and skeptical kyuubi standing alone.

-Time skip-

Naruto had gone the past three days channeling all of his chakra into his eyes while keeping them closed. He was to meet yami in five minutes to see his new sensei and to see what new power he had gained. As he stepped on to the training he sensed 4 chakra signatures approaching him three of them were familiar but one was a very high in level power and somewhat familiar but naruto couldn't place it.

"Naruto please open your eyes but do not activate your power yet." Yami instructed and naruto obeyed and slowly opened his eyes it took him a minute to readjust his eyes so he could see yami, sakura, kyuubi, and 'the death god himself' shigami standing in a semicircle before him.

"What is shigami doing here?" naruto asked yami

"He is here to summon your new sensei but he wanted to be present to watch the training" yami replied

"Oh ok so who is my sensei" naruto asked and little confused

"That would be me…" a deep voice said from behind naruto causing the blonde to spin around rapidly only to come face to face with the sage of the six paths' ghost.

"NO WAY!" naruto yelled then fainted

Everyone sweat dropped at the boy's antics but the sage simply said

"Was it something I said?" everyone face vaulted into the dirt with anime white eyes bulging.

Naruto sat up quickly regaining his control and stood up to look at the sage

"How long are you allowed to stay" naruto said

"I will allow him to take full human form until you have mastered the rinnegan" shigami replied.

Everyone turned to the death god in surprise but he simply nodded and continued to watch the group

"Naruto please activate your rinnegan for me" the sage said activating his own rinnegan

Naruto focused chakra into his eyes and opened them and as his rinnegan began to activate his eyes began to bleed and massive waves of pain rocked his head he clutched the sides of his head but forced his eyes to remain open. Then the pain vanished and everything became clearer and he could pinpoint everyone's chakra points and every blood cell running through their veins he could also pinpoint the aura surrounding the people of the group.

"This is so cool" naruto said happily

"Welcome naruto uzumaki namikaze to the title of the wolf sage of the six paths" the sage stated "now first I am going to get jiriya to train you in sage mode and then I will tell you of the six paths." He continued

As if on cue jiriya appeared "what how did I get he-holy shit" jiriya stuttered

"Welcome jiriya I summoned you to train naruto once again in the arts of the sage mode." The sage said.

"Why me and who are you" because you are the only on beside me to ever master the sage mode but I cannot teach my version to naruto yet until he masters the original version which requires you and as of who I am, I am the sage of the sixth paths" the sage replied causing jiriya's jaw to hit the ground and bounce back up.

"t-the s-sage o-of t-t-the s-six p-paths?" jiriya asked stuttering

"Yes now will you train the boy?" the sage replied slightly annoyed

"Yes sage-sama" jiriya said quickly then turned to naruto "come hokage-sama we must begin immediately" it felt strange to them both for jiriya to call naruto hokage-sama but they continued anyway


	6. 6: war at last

Hey guys I'm really sorry for the problem with chapter five my computer crashed while I was uploading that chapter and it replaced it with chapter 3 so I have gone back and uploaded the right file.

Let's begin with chapter 6 now

Chapter 6: War at last

"Lets begin Naruto" jiriya said as the reached a clearing outside of konoha

"Hai Sensei" Naruto replied.

-Time skip 3 years-

We find two figures running at full speed towards konoha, "wolf are you ready" the figure with a toad mask on asked

"Hai Gama-sensei" the figure with a black mask with gold and silver making a snarling wolf face replied.

"Good because today is the day you achieve ultimate power" Gama said

"I know sensei I know" wolf replied

They reached the gates and teleported straight to the tower where kakashi hatake is currently filling in for the currently missing hokage.

'Poof' "Kakashi get your lazy butt out of my chair" the wolf roared

'Sigh' "Welcome back hokage-same" kakashi replied and lazily got up and began to walk to the door

"Kakashi summon all ninja that are in the village immediately" jiriya stated only receiving a nod from kakashi as the man vanished

"Jiriya summon my sensei please" Naruto said

"Hai" jiriya replied and vanished

Just then the doors burst open causing Naruto to become aggravated but he soon lost all anger as sakura came walking in and his feeling of anger was replaced by the feeling of guilt for leaving her for so long but that to was washed away when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and something began to bury in his chest. He looked down to see the pinkette start to cry on his chest

"Naruto you baka how could you leave me without saying goodbye?" sakura asked while looking up at him letting the tears freely fall

"I'm so very sorry sakura I really felt bad the entire time I was away and I do not deserve your forgiveness but I do want you to know I will not leave you ever again" Naruto said as he brushed her tears away with his thumb and looked into her emerald green eyes that had pain hiding just below the surface.

She then did something that shocked the blonde she leaned in and kissed him, at first he was too shocked to move and she started to pull away but then his right hand cupped her cheek and kissed her back a small cough brought them back to reality. And they jumped apart only to find yami and kyuubi standing in the door way.

"About time" they both said together

"Shut it" Naruto growled at the demons.

"The ninja are assembled outside Naruto" kakashi said as he appeared

"Thank you now where is that perverted son of a gun jiriya

"Right here gaki" jiriya said as he appeared and smacked Naruto on the back of the head

"Welcome back Naruto" a new figure said

"It's good to be back Ridoku-sensei" Naruto replied

Naruto the steps out onto the balcony and looks at the ninja gathered

"Hey who are you" someone shouted pointing at Naruto and the sage of the six paths

Naruto the removed his mask and stepped into the light

"Hokage-sama you have returned" one ninja yelled

"Yes I have returned I have been away training under jiriya-sennin in the arts of the sage and I will be training more under the man you see beside me but I will remain in the village this time." Naruto stated

"Well who is he" Another asked

"Pathetic weaklings how do you not recognize the man who created the way of the ninja and gave you life" the sage growled as he stepped forward

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the crowd was completely confused

"He is the Sage of the six paths bow and show your respect" Naruto said as he bowed on one knee

"Thank you Naruto-sama, now I will be training your hokage in the ways of the six paths and we are not be disturbed or the one who does will be obliterated by my master" the sage said as shigami appeared and hovered behind the sage glaring at the ninja "so it is your job to keep all civilians and other people away from the Namikaze estate."

"Hai" everyone replied but all of a sudden the alarms blared throughout the city and everyone rushed towards the gate.

"Ha Ha Ha look at the fools who rush to face us the great city hidden in the mist" a dark voice said

"You are the fools for attacking this village" a demonic voice said right beside the leader and everyone jumped as they saw a blonde man appear out of then air

"You…" the leader growled

"Do I know you" naruto asked but immediately felt a change in the man's chakra "I thought I destroyed you."

"Just like you thought you destroyed us you pathetic dobe" said another voice as 2 other figures appeared out of the shadows and the leader and the two figures removed their masks "Now face the true uchiha power" sasuke roared

"How did the three of you escape I watched get shredded to pieces. And I saw your soul be taken madra" naruto asked

"Foolish child I lost my soul long ago and we simply used a blood clone technique that requires the sacrifice of a body for each body created so I simply used the bodies of some of my deceased clan members and created the clones for us." Madra stated "and while u were destroying us I decided to watch and wait and after your confrontation with the mizukage I invaded kirigakure and took control with the help of my heirs so now the city of konoagakure will fall at my feet"

"Not a chance because we have an ally that you fear madra meet my new sensei" naruto said as the sage of the six paths stepped out of the gate.

"that's not possible you are dead" madra said in shock

"Youre right madra I am dead but im back to train and defend naruto so it is you who will soon be dead." The sage said with a voice cold as ice that sent chills down everyone's spine.

The mist nin began to back away in fear then turned and fled leaving only the new black op ninja and the high level jounin along with the three uchihas.

"Lets finish this uchiha scum once and for all" naruto said taking his stance

"As you wish dobe" sasuke said but madra raised his hand

"We shall have a three on three battle me versus the sage, sasuke vs naruto, and itachi versus anyone else that shows up" as if on cue kakashi stepped out of the shadows "yo, am I late?"

Cliffy ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

See ya next time


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry it took so long I had writers block on this story but I think that I've got my drive back so here we go

Chapter 7: unleash the demon

"_We shall have a three on three battle me versus the sage, sasuke vs. naruto, and itachi versus anyone else that shows up" as if on cue kakashi stepped out of the shadows "yo, am I late?"_

"No for once Kakashi-sensei you are right on time" Naruto said laughing.

"Good now let's get this going there is a new Icha Icha coming out today" Kakashi replied

The three stared down their respective opponents when thunder echoed around them and lightning struck in between the opponents and they vanished

-With Naruto and sasuke-

"Poor little Dobe have you finally realized who your superior is?" sasuke sneered

"Yes I have and my only superior is the old man hokage!" Naruto yelled as he charged at sasuke

"Then allow me to teach you who I am!" sasuke replied and jumped above naruto's sweep kick and brought his heel down trying to hit naruto's head but naruto vanished is a flash of darkness.

"Be prepared to face the full power of the second flash of konoha, the demon shadow flash!" Naruto yelled appearing behind him and kicking him in the back launching him several feet away

"Pathetic" sasuke growled as he got up and launched himself at the blonde who activated his sharingan and rinnegan but something happened as he opened his eyes and Naruto screamed in pain as he clutched his head and his eyes began to bleed

After a few minutes Naruto looked up at the group and opened his eyes

"No…" Madara started

"Freaking…" Kakashi continued

"Way…" sasuke added

"In…" itachi said

"Hell!" the sage finished

"Naruto you have gained the ultimate eye, the combination of the elemental Mangekyou sharingan and the final stage of the rinnegan welcome to the role of the wolf sage in all its glory now use this power" the sage said

"Hai, Shinra Tensei" Naruto called holding his palm towards the three uchiha and they were blown backwards by an unseen force

"What was that" they asked in unision

"My new power" Naruto said as he vanished "now leave or be destroyed!"

"Let's go we shall return and bring this village to its knees boy and the blood of it's residents will cover your hands." Madara said as the three vanished

Ok I officially suck at writing fight scenes help! Please?

Any ideas just paste them in a review or shoot me a message


	8. Chapter 8

I know that the last chapter sucked but I'm not good at writing fight scenes.

AN: check out my other story Burning wolf

Let's go

Chapter 8: shattered

Naruto sat at his desk thinking about the battle he had just semi resolved by using one move.

'_This new power could solve Konoha's problems' he thought _

Just then the door burst open and he looked up to find Itachi Uchiha standing before him.

"Before you kill me Naruto please let us talk but it needs to be somewhere private 'Tsukyomi'" Itachi said

The world around them became dark and there was a blood red moon in the sky.

"Now Naruto please listen closely to what I have to say and when we are done you can verify it by getting the scroll from behind the sandaime's picture." Itachi stated

"Fine then enlighten me" Naruto replied

-Real world-

Naruto walked towards the picture of the sandaime and he reached up with his hand shaking and he bit his thumb and smeared it on the seal behind the picture and a scroll popped out

'_To whoever is reading this,_

_ A time is soon to come when the greatest sin of this village's councils' past will be revealed and this letter is a documentation of what transpired. The Uchiha clan was planning to over through me for the hokage position and gain power over the entire village but I had a spy feeding me information and his name was Itachi Uchiha. The council members were enraged when they heard of the plan to over through the hokage and council, so they forced Itachi into killing his entire clan creating the Uchiha massacre. He spared one member though, his younger brother Sasuke, in hopes that he would become strong enough to hunt him down and kill him to purge his soul of this ghastly event. Itachi is now working with a group called Akatsuki and passing information to Jiriaya of the sannin to aid Konoha once more. I hereby state that if Itachi ever wishes to return to Konoha he has the full support of me and my family._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, The Professor_

Naruto looked from the letter to Itachi, "So this whole time you have been acting as Madara's puppet when you were truly looking for a way to return?" he asked

"Yes, Naruto when I faced you in the valley of the end I was torn when you used that dark Rasurricane on me because I wanted to return to the village but also because I did not want to die an enemy of my adoptive brother." Itachi said

"Adoptive?" Naruto asked

"Yes, before your dad died he used to train me. He was the reason I am known as the youngest ANBU captain ever. He asked me before he died to adopt you. Then I got the order to kill my clan and everything kind of fell apart from there on." Itachi finished

"So I now have a brother I never knew about oh joy." Naruto scoffed "Are you wanting to rejoin the village?"

"Yes I would but I want to make up for the years you were alone as my punishment for leaving." Itachi said

"Fine by me" Naruto replied "Hide for just a second please"

"Ok?"

"ANBU" Naruto called

"Hai sir" two ANBU said as they appeared.

"Tell the clan heads that I am calling council in five minutes and if they are not there then they have no say in the matter at hand" Naruto said as the ANBU nodded and disappeared.

-Later-

The council members began arriving and Naruto was seated in the Namikaze seat with the Hokage Robes on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi Hyuuga yelled as everyone was seated

"A act of treason was brought to my attention earlier and it is punishable by death and the people guilty are all in this room" Naruto said

"What treason?" asked Tsume

"The Uchiha massacre" Naruto said as the room dropped a few degrees

'_How can he know about that? The truth died with Sarutobi years ago' _Hiashi thought to himself

"I hereby sentence every council member excluding Shikaku, Tsume, Inochi, and Asuma to be investigated by Ibiki and maybe death for treason." Said Naruto

"How do you even know any details on the massacre?" Hiashi asked hoping to trap the hokage.

"Because the person who was forced to commit the crime by the hand of the council told me everything and I verified it by this scroll that Sarutobi left in the safe behind his picture." Naruto said "Itachi you can come out now"

"Very well Hokage-sama" Itachi said in a steely calm voice as he glared directly at Hiashi who visibly shook with fear "Did you miss me"

Did ya like let me know PEACE OUT


End file.
